Sempre Esperando
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: É o seu aniversário, mas ele não consegue evitar sentir-se preocupado, uma vez que sua esposa ainda não está em casa. Vai ser um bom aniversário, ou ele sempre vai estar esperando que ela volte para casa ? Ino não queria nada além de voltar logo para casa, para o seu marido, e, com sorte, desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Aniversário de Shikamaru

**N/A:** Aqui está a minha pequena fic para o mês ShikaIno, para o aniversário de Shikamaru. Embora eu peça desculpas por ter me atrasado.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Always Waiting", de Rose Duchess. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Só para esclarecer, esta fic foi originalmente postada entre 23 e 25 de setembro de 2014; portanto, antes da publicação do capítulo 700 do mangá.

 **AVISO:** Sim, eu sei que Shikamaru/Temari é canon. Então, se você é fã deste ship, eu aconselho-o a não ler esta fic. Se não for o caso, ou se você não ligar para isso, seja bem-vindo, e espero que goste desta fic.

* * *

 **SEMPRE ESPERANDO**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Aniversário de Shikamaru**_

Shikamaru deitou-se na cama que ele divide com a sua amante, ou, mais especificamente, sua esposa há quatro anos, passando mais uma noite agitada, preocupado com ela. Agora, que já era manhã, ele já estava totalmente acordado. Ino tinha sido enviada em uma missão de Ranking B, que requeria as suas habilidades de espiã e que supunha-se que duraria pelo menos oito meses, mas, de alguma forma, durou um ano. Ele sabe que é um ano porque ela tinha partido depois de comemorar os aniversários de ambos no seu aniversário, antes de sair na sua missão. Não que ele não tenha fé nela; ele sempre sabe que Ino consegue cuidar de si mesma, mas ele não consegue evitar se preocupar com a segurança dela. Ele também tinha que cuidar, sozinho, dos seus filhos; a filha deles, Shikako, e o filho deles, Inoichi. Eles tinham completado quatro anos em fevereiro, e Ino tinha perdido o quarto aniversário deles. Ele estava tão cansado, que não tinha percebido que dois pares de olhos espiavam através da porta do quarto. Seus filhos eram tão inteligentes quanto ele naquela idade, e ambos sabiam que havia algo de errado com o pai. Então, eles entraram no seu quarto e subiram na cama para alertá-lo da presença deles.

\- Papai ? - Shikako chamou-o, e aquilo tirou-o de seus pensamentos.

\- Oh, eu não ouvi vocês dois se levantarem, vocês estão com fome ? - Shikamaru perguntou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Shikako olhou com preocupação para o seu rosto, e Inoichi perguntou:

\- Papai, você está bem ? Você parece triste.

Shikamaru piscou para eles e pensou: "Que ótimo, meus próprios filhos estão preocupados comigo, a cada dia eles estão ficando mais perceptivos".

Então ele respondeu:

\- Eu estou bem, realmente. Se vocês dois estão com fome, eu vou fazer o café da manhã, está bem ?

Ele sentou-se e pegou Shikako na sua cama, então ela o surpreendeu abraçando-o com força, os bracinhos dela enrolaram-se ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele olhou para baixo, vendo Inoichi agarrar-lhe as pernas com força, antes de ambos pronunciarem juntos:

\- Feliz aniversário, papai.

Ele olhou para ambos com um cálido sorriso, e, antes de colocar a filha no chão, ao lado de Inoichi, ele abraçou-os.

\- Obrigado, eu lhes agradeço. Agora vão se preparar, eu vou fazer o café da manhã - disse ele.

\- Sim, sim, nós entendemos, papai - respondeu Inoichi.

Shikamaru retorquiu:

\- É sim, e apenas uma vez !

Shikako e Inoichi olharam um para o outro, surpresos, e, em seguida, Shikako comentou:

\- Papai, você soou como Yoshino- _baa-chan_.

Os olhos de Shikamaru se arregalaram quando ele percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer, e ele pôs a mão na testa, perplexo.

\- Oh, não, eu estou começando a agir como minha mãe, quando ela me repreendia - disse Shikamaru, em voz alta. As crianças começaram a rir, ou pelo menos tinham tentado não cair na risada.

\- Aprontem-se, vocês dois - Shikamaru disse a ambos, ligeiramente irritado.

Eles foram aos seus aposentos para se prepararem, e ele também se preparou, fazendo a sua rotina habitual da manhã.

Então, entrou a cozinha e preparou o café da manhã, e ouviu dois passos rápidos que vinham pelo corredor. Eles comeram juntos e os seus filhos lhe perguntaram o que ele queria fazer hoje, no seu aniversário.

Então ele pensou e em seguida respondeu:

\- Vamos observar as nuvens.

Em geral, enquanto Shikako gostava de observar as nuvens, Inoichi não achava isso tão fascinante quanto contemplar as estrelas.

Então, ele surpreendeu Shikamaru, dizendo:

\- Tudo bem, mas só porque é o seu aniversário, papai.

Shikamaru, então, sorriu ao ver o rosto do filho ficar vermelho de vergonha.

Então, eles ajudaram Shikamaru a lavar os pratos, e em seguida, todos os três foram para fora e deitaram-se na grama, vendo como as nuvens brancas e puras flutuavam lentamente pelo céu. Shikako tinha inventado uma brincadeira a respeito do que eles viam nas nuvens, e o pai e o irmão entraram no jogo, e eles estavam se divertindo bastante. O tempo passou e, antes que pudessem perceber, já estava tarde para se divertir. Shikamaru sorria enquanto ouvia os filhos discutindo sobre a mesma nuvem que tinham visto, mas eles a viram de maneira diferente; eles tentavam provar que o outro estava errado.

Mas então a sua mente começou a vagar enquanto ele apenas olhava para o mesmíssimo céu, dolorosamente consciente de como o lembrava dos olhos da esposa. Ele realmente sentia a falta dela, e esta seria a primeira vez que eles iriam celebrar os seus aniversários sem ela. Ele estava perdido em meio às suas reflexões até Shikako e Inoichi literalmente sacudirem-no. Confuso, ele olhou para Inoichi, que tinha uma pequena ave empoleirada em seu dedo.

Ele esclareceu:

\- É uma das aves mensageiras de Naruto- _ji_ ; é para você, eu acho.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e pensou: "O que Naruto poderia estar querendo no meu dia de folga, quando ele disse que eu poderia tirar o dia de folga hoje e amanhã ?"

Naruto tinha se tornado o Hokage há dois anos, e tinha feito um bom trabalho, embora tivesse a ajuda de Shikamaru como seu conselheiro e de sua esposa, Hinata, que tinha ajudado-o com as boas maneiras.

Ele desamarrou o pergaminho atado às costas da ave e depois o leu.

Dizia:

" _Shikamaru,_

 _Eu solicito-lhe que venha ao meu escritório agora. Sei que é o seu dia de folga, mas é importante. De qualquer forma, venha ao meu escritório e traga os seus filhos com você._

 _Naruto"_.

Ele ficou um pouco confuso por ter de levar consigo os seus filhos ao escritório de Naruto, embora ele adorasse brincar com eles quando ele e Hinata visitam a sua casa com os próprios filhos.

Encolhendo os ombros, ele disse a Shikako e a Inoichi:

\- Parece que nós vamos fazer uma visita a Naruto.

Então eles dirigiram-se ao escritório de Naruto, mas, no caminho, ele percebeu que não via nenhum dos seus outros amigos ao longo do caminho, e ele os via pelo menos em dias alternados. Então eles chegaram do lado de fora da Torre do Hokage e entraram até chegarem à porta do escritório de Naruto.

Ele bateu, e então ouviu Naruto responder do outro lado:

\- Entre.

Ele abriu a porta e então ouviu muitas pessoas gritarem:

\- Surpresa !

Ele piscou os olhos, espantado, e então sorriu ao ver todos ali, alguns deles com os seus filhos, e até mesmo a Sasuke, com quem ainda não tinha se entendido.

\- Vocês, vocês não precisavam ter feito isso - disse Shikamaru.

\- Nós quisemos fazer isso, Shikamaru, para fazer você saber que nós sempre estamos ali para você e que nós nos importamos com você - Naruto respondeu, com um largo sorriso.

Em seguida, Hinata ofereceu-lhe um sorriso gentil enquanto segurava um bolo e colocava-o na mesa com as velas já acesas. Ela disse:

\- Por favor, faça um pedido, Shikamaru-kun.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela e olhou para o bolo que, obviamente, tinha sido feito por Hinata e pensou que talvez fazer um pedido fosse uma coisa boba. Mas então ele pensou sobre isso e em seguida assoprou as velas. Então todos serviram-se da comida e do bolo que tinham sido trazidos para a festa-surpresa, e todos se divertiram enquanto os seus filhos brincavam juntos. Então o dia deu lugar à noite antes que todos pudessem perceber, e eram quase dez da noite. Shikamaru recolheu todos os presentes que recebera dos seus amigos e da sua mãe.

\- Vocês... normalmente eu não gosto de fazer nada demais no meu aniversário, mas eu realmente agradeço pelo que vocês fizeram. Obrigado - Shikamaru agradeceu com um leve sorriso.

Então Naruto aproximou-se dele e ofereceu:

\- Ouça, por que nós não levamos os seus filhos conosco para casa ? Você não pode levá-los sozinho para casa, e Minato e Kushina gostariam de passar a noite com os amigos; além do mais, todos eles já estão dormindo.

Shikamaru olhou para o sofá que tinha sido colocado ali recentemente, e os quatro estavam dormindo nele. Kushina, uma garotinha ruiva, estava enrolada no braço esquerdo do sofá, com Shikako próxima a ela. Enquanto no meio, Minato, um garoto de cabelos azuis, estava dormindo sentado com Inoichi no outro braço, de boca aberta.

Shikamaru sorriu, mas depois disse:

\- Vocês não precisam fazer isso, eu posso...

\- Nós insistimos, agora você vai para casa e pode pegá-los amanhã - Naruto interrompeu-o.

Sabendo que ele não aceitaria um "não" como resposta, ele disse:

\- Problemáticos, mas tudo bem, deixem-me dizer boa noite a eles.

Ele caminhou até o sofá e, silenciosamente, foi primeiro até Shikako, e beijou-lhe a testa, sussurrando:

\- Boa noite Shikako.

Então, ele foi até Inoichi, beijou-lhe a parte superior da cabeça, e eriçou os cabelos loiros dele, sussurrando:

\- Fique de olho na sua irmã, está bem ? Boa noite, Inoichi.

Então ele foi para casa com os seus presentes, entrou pela porta da frente e colocou os presentes no chão, para que pudesse tirar as sandálias. Ele entrou no banheiro e preparou-se para dormir. Então deitou-se na cama, enquanto meditava sobre como os seus amigos se importavam com ele, embora tivesse reparado que eles tinham evitado o tema de Ino quando falavam com ele. Acabara de se deitar ali, olhando para o teto, perguntando-se: "Ino, onde está você ?"

Então ele começou a adormecer quando os seus olhos ficaram mais pesados e dormiu devido à falta de sono. Uma hora tinha se passado e estava perto da meia-noite, quando de repente ele ouviu alguém entrar pela janela do quarto e aproximar-se da cama. Ele não conseguia ver muito bem, mas puxou a pessoa e a pôs na cama, imobilizada, com uma chave de braço.

Ele exigiu:

\- Quem é você e o que quer ?

Então a pessoa respondeu:

\- Isso é jeito de cumprimentar a sua esposa que finalmente voltou para casa ?

Shikamaru ofegou, ele não ouvia isso há um ano, mas ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Ele soltou a pessoa e depois os seus olhos ajustaram-se à escuridão, com a luz do luar brilhando através da janela. A pessoa, que revelou ser uma mulher, encarou-o, a luz lançando um brilho suave em suas madeixas loiro-platinadas. Ele olhou nos olhos da mulher que ama, os olhos dos quais sentira tanta falta, mas não tanto quanto sentira a falta dela.

\- Ino...? - Shikamaru perguntou, perguntando-se vagamente se ele estava sonhando.

\- Sim, sou eu, seu bobo. Me desculpe por ter chegado tão tarde em casa, e eu... - Ino explicava, mas de repente foi interrompida por Shikamaru, quando ele subitamente aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a firmemente entre os seus braços.

\- Não importa se você chegou tarde, Ino, eu só estou aliviado por vê-la em casa sã e salva - explicou Shikamaru.

Ele percebeu que estava tremendo enquanto a segurava, mas então ele sentiu-a abraçá-lo firmemente.

\- A propósito, Shikamaru, feliz aniversário - Ino sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Shikamaru sorriu e respondeu:

\- Obrigado, Ino.

Ele afastou-se dela e gentilmente inclinou-lhe o queixo para cima, levantando-o, para que a distância entre eles fosse reduzida a um doce beijo.

Começou com suavidade, para mostrar o quanto ele sentira a falta dela, e logo tornou-se apaixonado, após ele morder-lhe o lábio inferior e as suas línguas envolvidas na batalha pela hegemonia; a qual, evidentemente, Shikamaru ganhou no final. Eles se separaram e olharam-se nos olhos, enquanto respiravam pesadamente.

Então Shikamaru aproximou a sua testa da dela, sussurrando:

\- Eu senti muito a sua falta, Ino. Eu sequer sabia se estava tudo bem ou se algo tinha dado errado e eu...

Ino levou o dedo até os lábios dele para calá-lo, ao responder:

\- Shika, eu também senti a sua falta. Eu queria voltar para casa, para você e os nossos filhos, tanto que eu fiz o que pude para poder voltar para casa. Porque, uma vez que eu sei que você está esperando que eu volte para casa, eu vou fazer o que puder para ver você e os nossos filhos novamente.

Ele sorriu e disse-lhe:

\- Eu sempre vou esperar por você, Ino, até você voltar para mim.

Ino sorriu para ele e abraçou-o com firmeza, ambos contentes por estarem novamente um com o outro. Shikamaru olhou para o despertador ao lado da cama e viu que tinha dado meia-noite, e ele sorriu e sussurrou:

\- É meia-noite, feliz aniversário, Ino.

\- Obrigada, embora eu me sinta mal por não ter arranjado um presente para você quando cheguei em casa. Há alguma coisa que você queira ? - Ino perguntou.

Shikamaru sorriu lentamente e disse com voz rouca, ao ouvido dela:

\- Oh, há uma coisa, mas seria a mesma coisa que você gostaria para o seu aniversário ?

Ao dizer isso, ele deslizou a mão por baixo da sua camisa para acariciá-la de costas, em movimentos gentis que a faziam tremer de prazer.

Ela sorriu para ele.

\- Na verdade, seria, sim, mas nós não vamos acordar as crianças ?

\- Naruto e Hinata levaram as crianças até a casa deles, para que passassem a noite lá; temos a casa só para nós - Shikamaru explicou - Além do mais...

Ele repentinamente empurrou-a sobre a cama, fazendo-a ofegar de excitação, e depois levou os lábios ao pescoço dela, deixando um rastro de pequenos beijos do pescoço até as bochechas dela.

Ele olhou-a diretamente nos olhos e continuou:

\- O que eu mais sentia falta era de estar assim com você, e de fazer amor com você. Então, você vai permitir ?

Ino sorriu, entrelaçando as mãos nos cabelos dele, tirando o laço dos cabelos para soltar os cabelos negros, e ela baixou a cabeça para que os lábios de ambos ficassem separados por milímetros.

Ela respondeu:

\- É claro que sim, faça amor comigo, Shika.

Isso era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir enquanto beijava-a apaixonadamente, e ele não pôde evitar sentir que tinha conseguido realizar o seu desejo, afinal, tendo Ino novamente em casa e com ele. E, sem sombra de dúvidas, ele podia dizer que aquele aniversário tinha sido o melhor que ele já tivera.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta é a história de Shikamaru, a próxima será a história de Ino. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desta primeira parte, por favor, sintam-se à vontade para postar reviews.


	2. Aniversário de Ino

**N/A:** Aqui está o lado de Ino na história, para o aniversário dela. Eu peço desculpas novamente, pois eu queria publicar ambas as partes na data certa.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, é propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Aniversário de Ino**_

Supunha-se que deveria ser uma simples missão de espionagem que duraria até oito meses, mas , devido a algumas circunstâncias, durou até um ano. Ela estava frustrada por não poder voltar para casa até que o alvo fosse interrogado e morto. O suspeito que ela estava espionando era o líder de um pequeno bando de ninjas que se opunha às pacíficas negociações das Cinco Grandes Nações Ninjas, e muitos deles são de pequenas vilas. Ela teve que se infiltrar no bando, fazendo-se passar por uma ninja que tinha a mesma ambição de opor-se às Cinco Grandes Nações, para cair em suas boas graças, e ela viera juntamente com outros dois ninjas, para jogar o ardil. Quando trabalhou sob o comando do líder durante alguns meses, ela ganhou a confiança do líder, mas alguns desconfiavam dela, mas não se atreveram a questionar o seu chefe, então eles tiveram que confiar nela e em seus dois companheiros de equipe. Enquanto trabalham, ela e seus companheiros de equipe procuram por uma oportunidade de emboscar o líder. Mas ele era sempre fortemente vigiado; então, ela e seus companheiros de equipe não conseguiram encontrar uma abertura.

Eventualmente, eles recorreram a matanças silenciosas; matando todos os últimos ninjas que se opunham às Cinco Grandes Nações. Não havia muitos deles, a contar do líder. Havia apenas 13 deles. Então, seus companheiros mataram os menos importantes e capturaram aqueles que tinham informações conhecidas, e então os mataram.

Até que finalmente interrogaram o líder, mas ele não falou, então ela teve que vasculhar a mente dele, assim como tinha feito com os outros. Então toda a informação foi recolhida, e era composta por três pergaminhos, para Naruto investigar.

Então eles finalmente conseguiram ir para casa, e tinha sido um longo ano, e ela sabe que passou-se um ano porque ela tinha comemorado o seu aniversário com o marido, no dia do aniversário dele, antes de partir. Eles ainda estavam a poucas horas de Konoha e já estava anoitecendo, mas ela sabia que Shikamaru ficaria preocupado por ela ter demorado tanto tempo. E ela não quer fazê-lo esperar mais, mesmo que esteja física e mentalmente exausta dessa missão, ela vai voltar para casa, para ele e os seus dois lindos filhos.

Agora eles estão dando uma pausa, numa clareira cercada por árvores e ela estava olhando para o céu para observar as nuvens que o marido tanto gosta de observar. Ao olhar para uma nuvem, ela poderia jurar que viu nela o rosto do marido. Ela sentia realmente a falta dele e não queria nada além do que chegar rapidamente à sua casa, sentir o seu forte abraço, sentir o seu cheiro único de pinheiros e de grama é até mesmo ouvir a sua voz dizendo "problemática" novamente.

\- Hoje é o seu aniversário, não é ? - uma voz tirou-a dos seus pensamentos.

Ela virou-se para o antigo _sensei_ do Time 7, que a acompanhara na missão enquanto lia um dos seus livros Icha Icha, sentado contra uma árvore. Embora ele não tenha mais o Sharingan, ele era sempre o mesmo Kakashi, com a sua máscara e tudo o mais.

Ino sorriu e respondeu:

\- Sim, é. Eu me sinto mal por não ter encontrado um presente para ele. Me sinto ainda pior por não ter podido estar lá quando os meus filhos completaram quatro anos.

Kakashi, então, replicou:

\- Tenho certeza de que ver você sã e salva será tudo o que ele quer. Apesar de ser um homem que não demonstra os seus sentimentos, ele pode ser lido por todos, se o virem bem profundamente. Quando ele estava na porta, vendo você partir, ele tinha aquele olhar de preocupação em seus olhos, mas ele ainda acredita em você.

Ele sorriu para ela, ou, ao invés disso, o olhar dele sorriu de qualquer jeito, e ela sorriu-lhe de volta, sabendo que ele estava certo.

Então o outro companheiro de Ino na missão, Aoba, quebrou o silêncio.

\- Bem, se nós quisermos levá-la de volta para ver o seu marido, Ino, eu sugiro que nós continuemos com o nosso itinerário.

Ino assentiu com a cabeça e depois tirou o pó da roupa, e eles recolheram os seus suprimentos e seguiram o seu caminho de volta para casa. Levaram algumas horas e, antes que imaginassem, puderam ver os portões de Konoha à distância e, por estar excitada, Ino correu pelo restante do caminho. Kakashi e Aoba alcançaram-na, cumprimentando Kotetsu e Izumo nos portões.

\- Bem, como você já tem as informações escritas nos pergaminhos, Ino, nós vamos levá-los para Naruto e você vai para casa para surpreender Shikamaru - Kakashi disse a ino enquanto sorria.

Os olhos de Ino brilhavam enquanto ela lhe sorria e dizia ao se afastar:

\- Obrigada, Kakashi-san, você é o maior !

Kakashi acenou para ela, e ele e Aoba foram ao escritório de Naruto, sabendo que ele ainda devia estar lá, já que as luzes ainda estavam acesas por fora.

Ele bateu à porta e ouviu Naruto dizer:

\- Entre.

\- Olá, Naruto-sama - Kakashi cumprimentou-o respeitosamente.

Naruto olhou para a papelada, e então sorriu para ele ao dizer:

\- Kakashi-sensei, você não precisa me chamar assim, ainda sou eu. Mas é bom vê-lo, e a você também, Aoba.

Kakashi riu e respondeu:

\- Eu ainda o chamo de Naruto-sama porque é mais adequado, caso haja outras pessoas por perto, mas se você insiste. Nós temos a informação a respeito do grupo de oposição, e eu sei que talvez você não aprove, mas nós matamos todos os seguidores, assim como o líder.

Naruto suspirou e disse:

\- Bem, eu disse que era você que decidia o que deveria fazer quando os encontrasse, e pelo menos extrair informações do líder sem ferir os seguidores, a não ser que eles sejam tão implacáveis quanto o seu líder; o que eu presumo que seja o caso, aqui.

Kakashi assentiu enquanto introduzia os pergaminhos que continham a informação, e esclareceu:

\- Aqui está a informação que nós extraímos do líder e de outros seguidores importantes que eram próximos a ele.

Naruto assentiu e disse:

\- Bom trabalho.

Naruto então perguntou:

\- Onde está Ino ?

Kakashi sorriu e respondeu:

\- Eu mandei-a para casa para ver Shikamaru e surpreendê-lo.

Naruto sorriu, virando-se na sua cadeira e pensando: "Oh, ele vai ficar surpreso, sem dúvidas".

\- Já havia outras pessoas aqui, hoje cedo ? - perguntou Aoba.

\- Nós tivemos uma festa-surpresa, hoje, para o aniversário de Shikamaru. Todos nós fizemos isso para animá-lo um pouco, já que ele perdeu Ino no ano passado. Ele vai ficar feliz em vê-la novamente, com certeza.

Kakashi e Aoba assentiram com as suas cabeças, concordando.

Com Ino...

Ela estava do lado de fora da casa deles, e ela refletiu que não queria alertá-lo batendo na porta, então ela foi até à janela do quarto, e lentamente a abriu e deixou-se entrar. Quando subitamente sentiu Shikamaru puxá-la para baixo, na cama deles, e então agarrá-la com uma chave de braço.

Claro, ele não poderia saber que era ela, uma vez que exigiu:

\- Quem é você e o que quer ?

Ino sorriu e respondeu:

\- Isso é jeito de cumprimentar a sua esposa que finalmente voltou para casa ?

Ela ouviu-o ofegar, e então soltou-a para que ela pudesse se levantar e virar-se para encará-lo. Ele tinha uma expressão de perplexidade no rosto, enquanto ela sorria para o marido, e jamais poderia dizer o quanto tinha sentido a falta dele.

\- Ino...? - Shikamaru perguntou, incrédulo.

Ino sorriu e respondeu:

\- Sim, sou eu, seu bobo. Me desculpe por ter chegado tão tarde em casa, e eu...

Mas ela foi interrompida ao sentir que ele a puxava para um abraço apertado, e sussurrava-lhe ao ouvido:

\- Não importa se você chegou tarde, Ino, eu só estou aliviado por vê-la em casa sã e salva.

Ino sentiu-o tremer ao segurar-lhe a mão, e ela não pôde evitar sorrir com o quanto ele se importava com ela, e então ela também sorriu para ele.

Então ela sussurrou-lhe:

\- A propósito, Shikamaru, feliz aniversário.

Ela ouviu-o responder:

\- Obrigado, Ino.

Ela sentiu-o se afastar por um instante, enquanto ele inclinava-lhe o queixo para cima, e eles reduziram a distância entre ambos, e compartilharam um doce beijo. Então, rapidamente o beijo tornou-se apaixonado, e ele mordeu-lhe o lábio e ela gemeu, pela forma como sentia a falta dos seus beijos quando ela estava ausente, e como ele é tão dominante que deixa-a sem fôlego. Então eles afastaram-se um do outro, respirando pesadamente.

Shikamaru aproximou a sua testa para tocar a dela, e ela suspirou satisfeita, olhando para os olhos castanhos que ela adorava, enquanto ele sussurrava para ela:

\- Eu senti muito a sua falta, Ino. Eu sequer sabia se estava tudo bem ou se algo tinha dado errado e eu...

Ino sorriu, levando o dedo até os lábios dele para calá-lo, e respondeu:

\- Shika, eu também senti a sua falta. Eu queria voltar para casa, para você e os nossos filhos, tanto que eu fiz o que pude para poder voltar para casa. Porque, uma vez que eu sei que você está esperando que eu volte para casa, eu vou fazer o que puder para ver você e os nossos filhos novamente.

Ela viu-o sorrir, e ele respondeu:

\- Eu sempre vou esperar por você, Ino, até você voltar para mim.

O coração de Ino aqueceu-se diante da sinceridade dele e ela abraçou-o com firmeza, feliz por estar novamente nos braços dele.

Ela ouviu-o dizer:

\- É meia-noite, feliz aniversário, Ino.

Ela respondeu, sentindo-se culpada:

\- Obrigada, embora eu me sinta mal por não ter arranjado um presente para você quando cheguei em casa. Há alguma coisa que você queira ?

Então ela estremeceu quando as mãos dele começaram a vagar pelo seu corpo, e ele respondeu com voz rouca:

\- Oh, há uma coisa, mas seria a mesma coisa que você gostaria para o seu aniversário ?

Ela sentiu a mão dele deslizar sob a sua camisa, acariciando-lhe a pele, fazendo a sua pele se aquecer, e ela sorriu, sabendo o que ele queria.

Ela responde:

\- Na verdade, seria, sim, mas nós não vamos acordar as crianças ?

\- Naruto e Hinata levaram as crianças até a casa deles, para que passassem a noite lá; temos a casa só para nós - Shikamaru explicou - Além do mais...

Então ela sentiu-o empurrá-la sobre a cama e suspirou excitada, enquanto ele levava os lábios ao pescoço dela, e ela estava deleitando-se com cada bocadinho dos seus cuidados, enquanto ele ia deixando rastros de beijos do seu pescoço até as suas bochechas.

Então ela olhou-o nos olhos e ele disse:

\- O que eu mais sentia falta era de estar assim com você, e de fazer amor com você. Então, você vai permitir ?

Ino serpenteou as mãos até o laço dos cabelos dele e soltou-o, deixando os seus cabelos soltos para agarrá-los e então ela levou-os aos lábios, sussurrando sedutoramente:

\- É claro que sim, faça amor comigo, Shika - então ela agarrou a cabeça dele a aproximou-a mais, quando se beijaram com avidez, e entregaram-se ao longo e particular prazer que ambos tinham perdido.

Algumas horas depois, às seis da manhã, o amanhecer surgia no horizonte e ela piscou os olhos, olhando o marido dormir, com os braços enrolados no seu corpo nu, mantendo-a perto dele. Ela pensou em retrospectiva, enquanto ele manteve-a acordada durante a maior parte da noite e fez uma série de coisas impróprias que a faziam corar, mas que ela não conseguia evitar amar. Ela olhou para o rosto dele e sorriu tristemente quando viu as olheiras ao redor dos seus olhos. Ela acariciou-lhe o rosto e beijou-lhe a testa. Depois ela se aconchegou mais perto dele, e então voltou a dormir, enquanto pensava: "Eu estou em casa com Shika, e este é o melhor presente da minha vida".

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta é a minha história para ambos os aniversários, e eu espero que vocês gostem. Por favor, sintam-se à vontade para deixar uma review, se desejarem. Se você quiser, sinta-se à vontade do mês ShikaIno, do ano passado, intitulada "Birthday Present".

* * *

 **N/T:** Eu estou pagando os pecados deste mês de agosto com as traduções do inglês para o português, pois esta é a quarta só neste mês. Bom, de qualquer modo aqui está a minha sexta tradução do fandom de Naruto, e a primeira com o ship Shikamaru/Ino. Para falar a verdade, esse é um ship que só bem recentemente começou a chamar a minha atenção.

Enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se gostarem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
